


pretty kitty

by seochangbin



Series: i just want [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crying, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Watersports, kitty tail plug!! uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seochangbin/pseuds/seochangbin
Summary: “What do you want, kitty?” Changbin cocks an eyebrow as he takes in the sight of the elder man: his pretty form, the lustrous cat tail that peeks out from behind him, the matching cat ear headband resting adorably atop his head, the one blooming purple spot on his neck. He thinks of how he wants to bend him over in half and wreck him.Minho’s sultrily looking up at him, and Changbin has to resist the urge even more. “For you to suck me off, sir,” He bats his lashes prettily, a dainty hand wrapping around the back of Changbin’s neck.





	pretty kitty

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who saw this fic with trans boy!minho, i have edited it out of respect for trans people because i received feedback that it wasn't appropriate for me to post that kind of thing! so have this (hopefully) non-offensive minbin with added stuff!!

 

“You’re such a pretty kitty, hm?” Changbin teases, a hand moving to play with the fluff of Minho’s long, white tail. He almost feels it twitch slightly as his hand runs down the soft fur to the base of the plug, taking it firmly and tugging. Minho gasps, hole clenching as the plug stretches him quickly as Changbin teases it out of him, groaning as he slides it back in to fill him up again.

 

Breathless, he holds onto Changbin’s arms, feeling his biceps under his hands. “Please, sir.”

 

Changbin hums, a hand skimming up Minho’s smooth tummy before he takes one of his sensitive nipples between his thumb and index finger, squeezing before pulling on it gently, causing Minho to whine, biting his lip to muffle his moans even though there’s no need for him to. He leans close into Minho, smirking before he presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. The older man tries to chase Changbin’s lips for a proper kiss, but they move too quickly to work on his neck, nipping and suckling at a particular spot on the expanse of skin. Minho exhales out of his nose.

 

“What do you want, kitty?” Changbin cocks an eyebrow as he takes in the sight of the elder man: his pretty form, the lustrous cat tail that peeks out from behind him, the matching cat ear headband resting adorably atop his head, the one blooming purple spot on his neck. He thinks of how he wants to bend him over in half and wreck him.

 

Minho’s sultrily looking up at him, and Changbin has to resist the urge even more. “For you to suck me off, sir,” He bats his lashes prettily, a dainty hand wrapping around the back of Changbin’s neck.

 

The weight of Minho’s hand on his neck makes it easier to lean down to kiss the elder, their soft lips slotting together easily, Minho’s mouth open and waiting for Changbin’s tongue to slide itself up against Minho’s. The pliant elder man melts at the touch, his boyfriend finally kissing him. As they part, Changbin reassures lowly, “Of course, my pretty kitty.”

 

His rough hand wraps around Minho’s hard cock, giving him long, slow strokes to jerk the elder off. With a thumb, Changbin flicks over the head of Minho’s cock, swiping off the precum gathered at the tip. Dipping into his slit just barely with a nail, Minho involuntarily jerks his hips up into Changbin’s hand, loudly sighing, “More, more.”

 

The younger has to still the movement of his hips with a firm hand, commanding, “Be patient, Minho.” Minho whimpers into the back of his hand, trying to keep still as Changbin jerks him off him at an excruciatingly slow pace. “It’s not enough for you, is it?”

 

He shakes his head furiously, bangs falling into his eyes. Changbin leans down and takes the tip of Minho’s cock into his mouth, suckling on it as his other hand gently presses onto Minho’s lower abdomen. Minho’s eyes widen in horror, the uncomfortable pressure of having to relieve himself evident once again. Changbin’s mouth still around him, having taken in more of his cock, Minho can’t help but pee a little when Changbin presses harder.

 

Changbin’s face barely morphs upon the taste of urine on his tongue, opting to continue to suck the elder off, adding more pressure to his tummy. Minho knows he isn’t allowed to relieve himself, and he squirms in place in bed, trying to distract himself from the gnawing urge to do just that. “Changbin, I have to go,” Minho pleads, voice breaking from his desperation. “It’s been hours, please.”

 

“You have to, huh, kitty?” Changbin comments, hand leaving Minho’s hip to play with the plug in his ass again. Minho’s erratic squirming is quickly seized before it picks up even more, with the added feeling of the plug being teased out and back into him. The younger bobs up and down on Minho’s cock while pulling the buttplug out of him, stimulating him before he pulls off of his cock when Minho lets out a lengthy, high-pitched whine, letting the plug settle back into his ass.

 

Minho shuts up, looking eagerly at Changbin for more. Changbin then returns his full attention to his boyfriend, lapping at the length of Minho’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head, kissing all the way down to his sac before taking his whole length into his mouth again which causes Minho to inhale sharply, eyes widening as he resists the urge to fuck Changbin’s mouth.

 

“Changbin, fuck me already,” Minho hastily begs. Unable to stand the lack of formality, Changbin removes himself from Minho, pressing his slick lips to Minho’s to let the elder taste himself on Changbin as they kiss again. He smirks cockily, looking down at his lover in bed, “Good kitties ask nicely, and they ask when they’re allowed to. Now, what do you call me?”

 

“Sir,” Minho says quickly, staring hopefully into Changbin’s eyes. The latter’s smirk softens into a gentle smile, cooing as he repositions Minho’s headband, skewed from having squirmed around so much. His thumb skims over Minho’s cheek lovingly, before asking again, “Tell me what you want, my lovely kitty.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, sir.”

 

“Of course, love,” Changbin reassures, ducking down to kiss Minho’s shoulder before he focuses on the task at hand. “I’ll fuck you till you can’t walk tomorrow.”

 

The elder whimpers, missing the warmth of Changbin’s body on his own before his hands reach for his ankles, roughly pulling Minho’s legs to rest on his shoulders as he kneels in front of the elder man. He has a hand on Minho’s hip, the other with two fingers outstretched for him to spit into so he can tease at Minho’s rim, pushing gently at where the plug swells. With a sharp gasp, Changbin’s fingers are pushed into Minho. He simply feels around the plug, effectively scissoring his fingers and stretching the elder out even more.

 

Minho knows not to ask for more, especially with how Changbin’s hand can easily add pressure to his bladder and make him even more likely to wet himself. He takes in a deep breath, opting to focus on the pleasurable burn of Changbin’s fingers pumping in and out of him and the push of the plug against his rim from it.

 

When Changbin lets the head of his cock tease Minho’s rim, his slick fingers making their way to press against Minho’s lower abdomen, the elder man can’t help but moan with the wetness of the lube making the slide into Minho exceptionally smooth. He pushes his cock into him slowly until the front of his thighs are flush against the backs of Minho’s, bottoming out in him before he painstakingly swivels his hips to get the elder accustomed to him again. “You’re so tight, kitty. You’re so good for me.”

 

Minho feels lightheaded as he feels the drag of Changbin’s cock against his walls as he pulls his length out of him almost entirely. He pushes into him quicker, Minho getting the wind knocked out of him as Changbin thrusts into him, getting faster every time he fucks him. The younger adds pressure to his tummy, the feeling of Changbin in him even more real than before, and he’s never felt the need to pee so badly in his life. He feels so full with his _terribly, painfully_ full bladder, feeling all of Changbin’s cock in him and he lets out a choked sob, idly playing with the tip of his tail. His toes curl with the urge to wet himself so imminent, his legs shaking slightly as they rest atop Changbin’s shoulders.

 

Changbin chuckles at Minho’s reaction, picking up his thrusts into the elder man. He brings one of Minho’s hand down so he can touch himself, Changbin fucking into him harder and faster. “You’re so pretty, such a pretty kitty for me, hm?”

 

“Yeah, your pretty kitty,” Minho repeats, his voice coming out choked from the stimulation. He’s drawing his hand back so he doesn’t cum or wet himself without permission from Changbin, but the younger’s larger hand envelopes his, continuing to jerk himself off.

 

“Sir, please, it’s too-”

 

“Too much? Kitty’s gonna wet himself?” Changbin teases with a lilt in his voice, hand moving to press at Changbin’s tummy again, only for Minho to whine and nod. “Well, I’m not letting you stop. You’re not allowed to wet yourself or cum.”

 

Minho exhales out of his nose, overwhelmed as Changbin keeps him touching his own cock, accompanied by the man above him fucking into him at an almost relentless pace. His breaths pick up, the younger man hitting all the right spots as he fucks him, and knowing he isn’t allowed to pee or cum has a familiar feeling rising in his throat, a sour, prickly feeling in his nose as wetness begins to gather at his eyes. He rolls his head over, the left side of his face smushed into the sheets as the first tear falls, dripping quickly and sinking into the bed so he won’t have to let Changbin see him cry.

 

The hand on his hip darts up to smush Minho’s cheeks together, forcing the elder to look at him. Minho’s tears are freely flowing down the sides of his face now, from how good he feels and the restriction being put on him. “You’re so pretty when you cry, kitty,” Changbin coos, and Minho feels his face heat up a little, the small smile that can’t help but form on his face distorted by Changbin’s grip on him.

 

Changbin lets go of Minho’s face between his fingers, opting to scratch at his scalp and play with his hair instead. The elder instinctively purrs, as he always does when his hair gets played with. With his breath picking up, he feels good, so, so good, and he’s so close, and Changbin’s pressing harder onto his tummy, and-

 

“Fuck,” He cries with a choked sob, the pressure building up in his abdomen lessening as there’s a familiar warmth spurting steadily from his cock, the clear yellow liquid spraying all over his torso and Changbin’s until he empties himself completely, the steady trickle of urine finally slowing to a stop after what seems like an eternity. What remains of Minho’s urine on the both of them rolls off their bodies and stains the pristine white sheets, Minho’s cock still standing erect, tears still flowing from his eyes.

 

He wipes the tears away, having closed his eyes momentarily when he’d relieved himself, to see Changbin’s stern look as he pulls out of Minho with no prior warning, the sudden emptiness causing him to whimper again, tears forming in his eyes again as his legs are not-so-gently left to drop to the mattress. The younger man is silent as he moves, getting himself up onto the bed and shifting around until his knees are on either side of his face and his cock is mere centimetres from Minho’s mouth. Cock in his hand, he slaps the head at Minho’s plump lips to tease him, commanding, “Open up, slut.”

 

And he does so instantaneously, mouth opening wide to take his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth, his pink lips latching onto the tip and suckling.

 

“Don’t tease me,” Changbin growls, hand gripping Minho’s hair roughly, tugging so hard the elder’s back arches and his head gets pulled back. “You’re going to take my cock in your mouth like a good kitty, got it? Don’t test me.”

 

Minho lets a shaky whine leave his throat quickly, eyes wide as Changbin sinks his cock further into his mouth, till the head of his cock hits the back of his throat. Changbin was serious about not teasing because he fucks into his mouth as relentlessly as he had fucked his ass, Minho’s subconscious drooling causing his mouth and chin to quickly become messy with spit as Changbin uses his mouth to get himself off.

 

Changbin hitting the back of his throat over and over has Minho gasping for air, tears rapidly forming and falling again. He doesn’t bother putting up a fight, much more content with the little grunts Changbin makes, his thrusts more erratic and messy as he gets closer to cumming. “My pretty little kitten,” He babbles, head clouding with pleasure as he fucks into the warmth of Minho’s mouth. “You’re so good for me.”

 

The heavy weight of Changbin’s cock and how he tastes, alongside the barely-there, salty taste of his own urine having rolled down Changbin’s tone body and onto his cock swarms his mouth. He feels Changbin’s cock twitching, a telltale sign that he’s close to cumming, before it’s pulled out of his mouth entirely. Changbin jerks his cock furiously, Minho waiting eagerly with an open mouth, watching the man above him get himself off.

 

His breath hitches, Changbin’s cock spilling cum onto Minho’s pretty face. As he sighs and milks his cock to paint Minho’s face, his cum spurting into the crevice between the elder’s sculpted nose and his eye, Minho having to close his eye as more cum lands on his eyelid. Changbin lets the rest of his cum drip onto Minho’s tongue, the elder swallowing it up once Changbin sighs, removing himself as his cock begins to soften.

Changbin’s hand returns to Minho’s cock, stroking him eagerly once again. Minho, sensitive, bucks up eagerly into the younger man’s hand, panting heavily as he fights the urge to cum, uncaring of the fluid spattered on his face, or anything, for that matter.

 

“Imagine if the rest could see you now, squirming under me like this,” Changbin ponders aloud, hand unceasing on his length. Twisting his wrist to give the elder man more friction, he continues, his voice dripping with contempt, “Channie’s _big, strong dom,_ so needy because of me, so messy, wetting yourself like this?”

 

Minho’s face burns hot, at the thought of Chan seeing him in this state, how embarrassed -- _humiliated,_ even -- he’d be, thinking of Chan getting off to him, watching him get tormented by Changbin with cum on his face, having wet himself and made a mess on the bed.

 

“Please, no,” Minho whimpers, face scrunched as he weighs the possibilities, “Not Channie.”

 

“Woojin-hyung, then? Would you rather he watch us instead?”

 

He thinks of how Woojin would spit on his face and call him a pathetic, messy slut, laughing at him as he’d play with his nipples and bring him so much closer to cumming. “No- no, not Woojin-hyung, please, no.”

 

“You’re so greedy, Minho, wanting me to get you off and yet the other two can’t watch?” Changbin asserts now, fervently working on Minho’s cock. The back of Minho’s throat stings again, wetness gathering in his eyes as Changbin gets him off. “You’re only mine, huh? My pretty little kitten, only for my pleasure?”

 

With a body-wracking sob, he cries, “Yes, sir. Only yours, only for you to use.”

 

Changbin softly smiles at the elder’s now sobbing form, leaning down to press a kiss to Minho’s shoulder. “You’re so good for me, kitten. Cum for me, baby.”

 

His breaths are choppy and uneven as he bears with the waves of stimulation, ultimately cumming into Changbin’s hand with a strangled noise, blacking out momentarily as he orgasms. His cum spurts comically, painting his already dirtied torso and Changbin’s body and hand, taking in big, deep breaths as he comes down from his high. Changbin stays with Minho as his breaths even out, stroking his hip with his thumb through it all.

 

As Minho lays in bed as he recovers, Changbin padding away softly to grab a damp towel to clean him up, he groggily takes his fingers to his face, wiping off Changbin’s cum before putting them into his mouth and sucking around them to taste him again. Changbin stands in awe by the side of the bed, cloth in hand, watching Minho elegantly sliding his fingers out of his mouth soon after. They both chuckle, Changbin cleaning Minho’s face anyways, before easing the plug out of his ass, cleaning up the mess of lube at his hole and his torso as well. “That… wasn’t too much, right?” Changbin asks as he does so, Minho simply shaking his head before kissing the younger man slowly.

 

“It was amazing, Changbin. Thank you,” Minho grins.

 

Once he’s done cleaning Minho up, Changbin throws the used towel across the room, thumping wetly against the wall before sliding down, making itself snug in the corner of the room. “Changbin, that’s gross,” Minho whines, arms outstretched in a silent plea for Changbin to cuddle with him.

 

With a cocky grin on his face, Changbin gets into bed with him, arms wrapping around Minho’s torso as he spoons him, soft cock pressing up against his bare ass. “You love me though,” Changbin sing-songs, for Minho to dumbly smile back at him, pressing their lips together again with no heat.

 

“I do, but I have to clean up _your_ mess,” Minho complains as he hits Changbin’s chest playfully, weakly, attempting to wrestle out of his grip.

 

“You’re the one who wet the bed!” Changbin yelps, forcefully letting Minho go after putting up a fight and refusing to let go, the elder tumbling out of bed and onto the floor. Changbin cackles horrendously, Minho unamused and rolling his eyes as he stands up to dust himself off. He picks up the soiled towel with two fingers in disgust. “Now take a shower with me, put on your underwear and change the sheets before you cuddle me again.”

 

Changbin chuckles as he watches his boyfriend’s petite, naked form exit the room, shaking his ass cutely as he does so. He scrambles after him as soon as he realises Minho isn’t kidding, hoping for a steamy makeout session and maybe another round of fucking in the bathroom.

 

Minho sucks him off and lets Changbin fuck him against the wall under the running water. They change the sheets -- Minho watches Changbin in admiration as _the younger_ changes the sheets -- before they cuddle again, quickly falling asleep soon after.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> did you like this fic? hated it? tell me below! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/topbinnie)


End file.
